Smile (Улыбайся)
(Russia) |artist = |mode = Solo |year = 2012 |dg = |perf = Vaïa Venetis |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |nogm = 5 |nowc = Ulibayssia Smile (NOW Beta) |pictos = 155 |audio = }}"Smile" or " " by is featured on and ''Just Dance 2017'' as a exclusive. It was available on the main tracklist in Russian copies of the game for all consoles. It is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a glittery purple jacket over a cobalt blue tank top, a pair of black leggings, a grey-blue bandanna around her neck, a pair of dark blue boots, and has her black hair tied into a ponytail. Background A disco balled-based wall with a rounded pixelated turning digital panel that constantly switch colors. The squares may also twist around. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Move your arms downwards vigorously and kick with your left leg. '''Gold Moves 3 and 5: '''Punch the air with both hands. The fifth Gold Move concludes the routine. '''Gold Move 4: '''Swing your right arm and bring it down diagonally in a strike (similar to ''Let's Go To The Mall). Oie_2LMxuiJuHcQY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Oie_fFNhx8Em6Q6g.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Oie_oIQf9sWe1gRx.png|Gold Move 4 Ulybaisyagm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Ulybaisyagm35.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 5 in-game Ulybaisyagm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *This is the first Russian-language song in the entire series. **The translated lyrics can be found here. * The lyrics are written in the Cyrillic alphabet instead of the Latin alphabet. This is the first song in the main series to do this, followed by Imya 505. *This is the fifth eighth-gen exclusive song in the entire series, after Ain't No Other Man, Domino, Want U Back. It is preceeded by all the following Just Dance Unlimited routines. * In the routine, the dancer's outline fades out near the end of her boots which causes part her boots to blend with the black background. This is not the case in the square. *This is the first exclusive song to be added on Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance Now, the song was placed in the Songs S-Z section for a period of time (while it is the very first song in the Just Dance Unlimited menu), and the end of the routine freezes. ** Apparently, every lyric has a different font and appears a while before it is actually sung. *** In June 2016, the song was moved to the end of Songs S-Z section. * A lot of lyrics (like "Ah, ooh ah, yeah yeah") that are heard in the song do not appear in the lyrics. Gallery Ulibayssia.png|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' Улыбайся.gif|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the menu (2016) Ulibayssia_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach Ulibayssia cover@2x.jpg| cover Ulibayssia menu.png|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) (Halloween skin) Ulibayssia load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Ulibayssia coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 451.png|Avatar 200451.png|Golden avatar 300451.png|Diamond avatar smile pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Bandicam_2015-09-18_15-05-30-460.jpg|Behind-the-scenes smilebts.png|Behind-the-Scenes 2 9j1xmvLNw4Y.jpg|Gameplay CEyuo8e.png|Proofhttp://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_1976 Videos IOWA - Улыбайся Just Dance 2016 - Улыбайся (Smile) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Улыбайся (Smile) 5* Just Dance 2017 Улыбайся (Smile) by IOWA - 5 stars Smile (Улыбайся) - IOWA - Just Dance 2018 Behind-the-Scenes JUST DANCE 2016 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ «Улыбайся» от IOWA References Site Navigation es:SMILE (Улыбайся)it:Smileru:Улыбайся (Smile) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Vaïa Venetis Category:Console Exclusives Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017